Crash And Burn; Savage Garden
by Tsunami
Summary: a song fic ...I duno read it and please review its hy+rp


Crash And Burn; Savage Garden  
Relena/Heero Romance;  
To Tame His Wild Heart  
By Tsunami  
  
  
Author's note: I've read plenty of fanfics like this, where the story relates to a song and includes the verses in the fic. I think it's a great idea, so here's one I related to Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. It's a Relena/Heero fic, (Ja, klar!), mainly because I think they make the most wonderful couple, what with Relena feeling asthough she can tame Heero, and Heero thinking she can't, but knowing she will try at all costs. It's a perfect example of a I-love-you-but-I-can't-stand-to-be-near-you relationship. I think all GundamWing fans look forward to the day when Heero pulls Relena-san close, shakes his head and says 'You know... you bother the hell out of me, but I love you' and pulls her into a passionate kiss. *eyes turn into throbbing hearts* Ach ja! That's what I waiting for! Other than the day Duo walks to my door and tells me he can't live without me, I'm waiting for Heero to confess to Relena.  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own GundamWing, that's all part of.... uh.... Mr. GundamWing Productions. (^_^). On with the (song) Fic!  
***********  
  
He was bent over the controls to the torpedoes when she saw him. His shoulders were hunched nearly to his ears as he worked. Taking another step towards him, she knew she was begging for her death.  
The Earth's Sphere Alliance had just announced it's defeat to the colonies. The whole world was now against the Gundams and she knew it. It was official; he was alone in the fight for complete Pacifism.  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it's back on you,  
Give me a moment, please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart.  
How she longed to be able to tame his heart. He was, in the most sense, a wild animal, ready to lash out and kill anyone who showed weakness. She showed no weakness when she was around him, but yet she had one. Him. He was her weakness. She was helpless without him, but in grave danger whenever she was around him.   
His time was running short, he knew. When he was found, he would be cornered and killed. It was his thanks from all the people he had worked so hard to protect.   
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you.  
It's hard to find relief,  
And people can be so cold.  
He worked steadily, though his heart beat quickly in his chest. For the first time in his life, he was actually scared. Scared of when he was found and scared to admit defeat to anyone. And scared of what they'd do to her when she was found, too. Death was tugging at his mind, and at the same time, echoing a name; the only person that understood him and what he went through his whole life. The only one left on his side.  
When darkness is upon your door, and  
You feel like you can't take anymore,  
"Heero?"   
He jerked his head up and his pupils went narrow. Tools fell from his hands and hit the metal deck of the ship with loud clanks.   
"Heero, I just.... I just had to let you know," She said, taking another step towards him, "That... I'm always here for you. I'll always be here for you,"  
Heero stayed perfectly still as she spoke, not letting a muscle flinch.  
"And even though you think the world's coming to an end, it's not," Relena continued, "Because... no matter how hard you fall, Heero, I'm here to pick you back up. You can trust me with your life and I'll keep you safe. No matter how much you keep running from me, I'm going to be right behind you, to help you. To keep you safe,"  
When you feel all alone,  
And your loyal friend is hard to find,  
You're caught in a one-way street,  
With the monsters in your head.  
When hopes and dreams just fall away, and   
You feel like you can't face the day,  
Heero didn't breath, just let her caring words sink in. It gave him a severe feeling of exactly how lost he was and he barred his teeth. Turning to face her, he whipped out his gun and aimed at her heart.  
"How can you know how much pain I've gone through?" He asked, his low voice barely audible, "You live the luxurious life, then tell me you know how I feel. It's not possible, Relena. You're delusional,"  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain,  
And when it's over, you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again.  
"Maybe so," She replied sharply, "But what I know is that the pain will secede and you'll be able to live again. You have to let it secede. You have to live again, Heero Yuy. For your own good.... and mine, as well," She said, emotion stirring in her eyes.  
Heero's heart stopped and he watched her as she daringly walked over to him and place her hands on the barrel of the gun, pushing it down until it pointed at the ground.  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it's back on you,  
Give me a moment, please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart.  
She kept her hands on the gun, looking up into his eyes. He looked back into hers, then something inside him snapped and he began to sob softly, the gun falling from his hand.  
Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump, I'll break your fall,  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend your broken heart.  
If you need to crash, and crash and burn, you're not alone.  
Relena smiled in a caring, loving way and he let her embace him. He let out all his bottled-up pain and heartbreak, crying into her shoulder. Tears of sympathy began to trek down Relena's face as they held eachother close, never to let go.  
  
The End  
***********  
So, what'd you think? Please send all your complaints, criticism, love, admiration (I wish!), excetra, to: quatrez_girl@hotmail.com. Peaceout until next time~! 


End file.
